My Immortal
by Jamie73
Summary: Sometimes I think, well, maybe if I was there, it would have never happened. Warning: Character Death. Oneshot.


_**I wrote this out of respect for my little sister, who died of cancer. I wasn't there when she actually died. Though the character that dies in this doesn't die of cancer, I can kind of relate. **_

_**I hope you like this. **_

_**Warning: Character Death**_

**737373737373737373737373**

**Alvin**

Sometimes I think, well, maybe if I was there, it would have never happened.

I'm the oldest, I should have been more careful. I should've been around.

But I was at a friend's house when it happened. I wasn't there to save him; I wasn't there to comfort him when he was dying.

And now, he's gone.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

**Simon**

Everyone suspects that I am traumatized.

I'm not, really. I barely feel anything. I know it happened, I've realized that. But I gather I'm still in shock. Every time his name is mentioned, I don't get that upset, unlike Alvin, who has this guilty expression on his face when the subject comes up.

Alvin thinks I'm in denial.

"I know he's dead, Alvin. There's no need to keep telling me." I had said stonily to him after he told me his thoughts. He had glared half-heartedly at me before he turned away.

I'm obviously not denying the fact that he's gone. I'm the one who watched him die, not Alvin.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

**Alvin**

That night, when Dave called, I had almost dropped the phone in shock.

Theodore, shot? It couldn't be true.

Who would have wanted to hurt my poor, innocent little brother?

My friend's mother drove me to the hospital, and I ran all the way to where Theodore's room was, only to find Simon with his face in his hands and Dave looking at me with eyes full of tears.

"He-he's gone, Alvin." Dave choked, and pulled Simon and I into a hug. It did not settle in until I heard Dave begin sobbing. I was so shocked that the only thing I was able to do was let my jaw drop.

My brother had died only five minutes before I arrived at the hospital.

Realizing this, I had burst into tears.

I didn't even get to say goodbye.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_all of me_

**Simon**

Theodore and I had walked into our room after dinner to find a very unfamiliar face.

I instantly grabbed my brother's arm to pull him out of the room when I noticed that the strange man had a gun pointed at us.

It was so quick, yet it seemed like the world was in slow motion.

There was a large 'bang', and Theodore let out a huge gasp. He fell onto his knees beside me, before falling face-down on the carpet.

There was a second 'bang' and the man with the gun had fallen as well, but I paid him no mind.

I was on the floor beside my brother in an instant, and I turned him onto his back. There was a small hole in his chest, which was leaking a lot of blood.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed one of Alvin's spare sweatshirts that was lying on the floor and pressed it against Theodore's wound.

Theodore let out a small moan and screwed up his face in pain.

"Theodore, can you hear me? Blink twice if you can." I ordered him as calmly as I could.

His face relaxed a little, and he opened his eyes, blinking twice.

I breathed a sigh a relief, and clutched my brother's hand in devastation.

Dave came bounding into the room, yelling in surprise at the dead man in our room, and then noticing Theodore. He collapsed next to Theodore, a hand over his mouth.

"I'll call an ambulance." He told me. "You stay here with him"

When he left, I turned to look at Theodore.

"Just stay conscious, Theo, you can do it."

I only received whimpers. I bit my lip and looked away from him.

I felt my hand being squeezed, and I looked hopefully into Theodore's bright green eyes.

I gulped as my throat constricted. "You'll be fine, Theo, you'll be okay."

His eyes rolled back into his head and his eyes closed. I had jumped in horror, thinking that he had died, but he was breathing. He was only unconscious.

Later, in the hospital, Dave and I watched Theodore's unconscious body. The doctor had told us that Theodore wouldn't make it, and I wanted to be by his side when it happened.

The beeping of Theodore's heart monitor slowed until it was a long, high-pitched ring: the sound no person wants to hear in a hospital.

Theodore's rising and falling chest stopped moving completely, and his last breath left his body.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

**Alvin**

I can't seem to forget about him, everywhere I go, he follows me. His voice is always in my ears.

"_Alvin, why weren't you there?" _His voice taunted one day during school, when I was zoning out during Social Studies. _"You're my brother. You should have been there. Simon was there, why weren't you? Where were you?"_

I tried to tune him out, but I couldn't. It seemed like he was right next to me, whispering these things to me.

"_Where were you?"_

I had stood up very abruptly, causing my chair to topple over and my classmates to look up at me, including Simon.

"S-s-sorry. Need to – to…" I didn't finish however, but ran out of the room as fast as my legs could carry me.

I began to slow down once I was far away from any classrooms, and I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"_I needed you."_

I shivered, the heavy feeling of guilt intruding my heart once again. "I know, Theodore, I'm sorry."

"_You're my big brother. You should have protected me."_

He was right. I was his brother, and I should have protected him. It was all my fault.

I was beginning to tear up again, something I never did before Theodore died.

"It's all my fault." I hiccupped, and hot tears ran down my face.

"No. It's not."

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

**Simon**

"No. It's not." I told him sternly. I walked over to him, and watched his remorseful face closely. "You weren't even there, how could it possibly be your fault?"

"Exactly!" He sobbed, turning his face away from me in embarrassment. "I couldn't save him."

"No one could save him!" I said exasperatedly. "We just walked in and the guy shot him!"

Alvin flinched as I said this, and I sighed. "That guy was a maniac who wanted one of the Chipmunks killed. It's entirely his fault."

Alvin wiped his face on the back of his hand. "I can't stop thinking about him."

"I know."

"It's just – if I could have just said goodbye…"

"He couldn't speak, anyway." I said. "You wouldn't have gotten a response." Though, Theodore did blink for me, but I didn't tell Alvin that.

"I miss him, though." Alvin mumbled, and he looked at me in such a Theodore-ish way that my heart stopped.

Though Theodore wasn't there, I still had one brother left, and I should savor him, like Theo would have wanted.

I put my arm around Alvin's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "I miss him, too."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still had_

_All of me_

**Alvin**

I still can't get him out of my mind. Every night, I wake up panting, Theodore's voice replaying in my brain.

Dave has been unusually distant lately, putting up very forced smiles all the time.

When we sit at the dinner table every night, I picture Theodore sitting across from me, stuffing his face for food.

I miss how things were.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

**Simon**

I do miss Theodore, I do.

Actually, I've wanted nothing more in my life than to have my brother back.

But that is not going to happen, he'll never be back. Never.

I tell myself this every night.

But it still feels like he's here.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still had all of me_

**Alvin**

I'm trying very hard to rid my mind of his face, his words, but nothing's working.

He was part of my everyday life. We were triplets, brothers, best friends!

I wish somehow I could just… vent out my feelings.

Then, I had an idea.

I pulled out my notebook and ran downstairs to the piano.

I passed Simon on my way, and he asked, "What is it?"

"You'll see." I told him.

I slapped the notebook on the piano and began to write words, playing my fingers on the keys at the same time.

When I finished, Simon appeared over my shoulder. "What's it called?"

I took the pencil and scribbled on the top of the page:

"_My Immortal."_

**73737373737373737373**

**I do hope you liked this. **

**Please review. **

**~Jamie**


End file.
